This invention relates to an abrasive body and more particularly to an abrasive body which can be used as a tool insert.
Composite abrasive compacts are products used extensively as inserts for abrasive tools such as drill bits. Such composite abrasive compacts comprise an abrasive compact layer bonded to a cemented carbide support. The abrasive compact will typically be a diamond abrasive compact, also known as polycrystalline diamond or PCD, or a cubic boron nitride compact, also known as polycrystalline CBN or PCBN.
Composite abrasive compacts are manufactured under elevated temperature and pressure conditions. e.g. diamond or cubic boron nitride synthesis conditions.
As it is known that PCD composite compacts contain considerable residual stresses as a result of the high temperature/high pressure conditions used in their manufacture. Further, methods of mounting such compacts into drill bits, for example press fitting or brazing, can modify the stress distributions in the compacts. Additional stresses are imposed on the compacts during their use in applications such as drilling. Stresses may be introduced into the interface between the abrasive compact layer and the cemented carbide support. These stresses may be reduced or modified by providing a recess which extends into the cemented carbide support from the compact/carbide interface and which is filled with the abrasive compact. In the prior art, the recess has taken various shapes such as a plurality of concentric rings, a V-shaped recess, a cross-shaped recess, and a recess which incorporates a number of steps. A purpose in most of such designs is to reinforce and support the cutting edge by providing overall rigidity for the composite compacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,376 describes a tool component comprising an abrasive compact layer bonded to a cemented carbide substrate along an interface. A recess extends from the interface into the substrate and is filled with abrasive compact. The recess has a stepped configuration and is located entirely within the carbide substrate.
EP 356097 describes a tool insert comprising an abrasive compact bonded to a cemented carbide substrate. The abrasive compact is located in a recess formed in the substrate. The abrasive compact has a top surface which provides a cutting edge for the tool insert, a bottom surface complimentary to the base of the recess and a side surface at least partially located in the recess, the portion of the side surface located in the recess being complimentary to the side of the recess. The side surfaces may be sloping.
According to the present invention, an abrasive body, for use, for example, as a tool insert, comprises an abrasive layer bonded to a substrate along an interface and at least one strip-like abrasive projection extending from the interface into the substrate, the projection having a profile which includes a substantially flat central portion and surfaces to either side thereof which slope towards the interface.
More than one strip-like projection may be provided. Such projection or projections may extend from one peripheral surface of the abrasive body to an opposite peripheral surface. The projection or projections preferably have a surface coincident with a peripheral surface of the body.
In another form of the invention, three parallel strip-like projections are provided, the inner projection having a width greater than that of the outer projections.
In yet another form of the invention, the strip-like projection has an essentially U-form in plan. Preferably, the limbs of the U have ends coincident with an outer surface of the body.